


Dadgil Week Day 4: Stories

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Storytelling, Vergil tells Nero a story about Sparda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Nero had learned a lot things about his father. One of those things being that he tells some REALLY good stories.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Dadgil Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Dadgil Week Day 4: Stories

_In the short time Nero has known his father, he's learned many things about him. Vergil loves chocolate and diner-style burgers the same way Dante loves strawberries and pizza. Like Dante, he also likes rock music… to an extent. The man loves historical dramas and murder mysteries. But above all of that, Nero had learned that Vergil is a damn good storyteller. It's strange to Nero: being so invested in the stories his father tells. Just like a kid._

\------------------------

This story was no different. Vergil was currently telling the story of how Sparda defeated Adramelech, a powerful demon chancellor, in combat.

"Wait---" Nero interrupted

Vergil stopped and gave Nero "a look" but there was no venom behind it.

"Demons a political system?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'political' but there is some sort of system similar to how human governments work"

"Weird…"

"Very strange, indeed… any more questions before I continue?"

"What did Adramelech look like?"

"Humanoid body, head of a mule, and peacock tail feathers and feet"

"Sounds like a bit of a show off"

"Your grandfather did describe him as being very vain"

Nero hummed, allowing Vergil to continue.

"Where was I… ah! Worshippers of Adramelech were sacrificing their children in vain attempts for his favor"

"Yikes…"

Vergil nodded "The mere thought of young children being used as sacrifices sickened Sparda. He challenged Adramelech to a duel"

Nero remained quiet, completely enthralled by the story.

"But, Adramelech was known for being so malicious, ambitious and mischievous, that he puts Satan himself to shame"

"Really? More than the Devil himself?" Nero asked incredulously.

"Hush, no interruptions"

Nero snorted but let Vergil continue, smiling.

"Anyway, Adramelech was not going to let Sparda win so easily. So, he used a demon army to try and weaken Sparda"

_What a coward._

"Of course, Sparda defeated them all with little effort. He then came face-to-face with Adramelech…"

Nero leaned forward in his seat, completely invested.

"Adramelech put up quite a fight; using whatever magic he had to fight Sparda. Their battle lasted for days. But Spara's determination was stronger than Adramelech's vanity and ambition. Soon, he started to weaken. With one strike, Sparda cut Adramelech clean in half"

"How'd his worshippers take their god's defeat?"

"Better than you'd think"

"Really?"

Vergil nodded "In fact, they wanted to worship Sparda that same way they worshipped Adramelech"

Nero's eyes widened "Holy shit!"

Vergil chuckled "Not to worry, he managed to convince the humans to live their lives peacefully. No sacrifices"

Nero sighed in relief.

"He never really cared about being worshipped"

"He didn't?"

Vergil shook his head "He was a powerful demon, yes. But, he never really cared about being look upon as a god"

"Really?"

"This is the same demon that would sneak chocolates to Dante and I when he thought out mother wasn't looking"

Nero snorted at the image of an all powerful demon giving sweets to his small children.

"He always got caught, though"

Nero snorted "He did?"

"Mother had a very strong intuition when it came to any of us getting into mischief"

"Tell me more about Grams?"

Vergil smiled softly "There was a time where your uncle and I thought it'd be a good idea to play in a mud bank"

Nero bit his lip, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Your grandfather decided to join, as well"

Nero burst out laughing "This I HAVE to hear"

Vergil's smile got bigger as he began to tell the story, laughing as he spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the last Dadgil fic, Adremelech is a real demon.
> 
> I like to think that Sparda challenge the various demon generals and chancellors featured in "Dictionnaire Infernal"


End file.
